User talk:ForeverHello!
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Y.okatta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alitheia (Talk) 22:57, December 29, 2012 Your welcome =). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 07:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll try! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 16:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I deleted an edit of yours from the Sakurada Hina page, since the page messed up. Just redo it. I don't what happened, unless the page gliched. I just wanted to let you know. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Sorry =o= I didn't know you were editing. I know how that feels. I'm really behind on some stuff(like a month and a half behind lol) so I need to stay on and edit. Hope you feel better. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I made member pages for Y.okatta. You can add the info. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, if you don't mind, I would like to take some members from Heartsx2 back to the DIVAS. I wanted to do something eles with them. I also noticed that the page needs to be updated. I'm sorry I'm I came off rude, but I REALLY want to use those members for something else, you can keep Maria, Chinami, and Takara, since I never had plans for them. I hope you understand. :| 05:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to sound rude, but they were mine to begin with. You never asked me to use them. The only person you asked me to was Maria. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It's okay! I was just telling you! I kinda forgot the plans for them! I have a bad memory, so I tend to forget stuff tat I want to do. Just next time, ask. I like your idea, but I did have plans for them, mostly Hina. It's okay that you're using them. I already had a full grtoup planned out and forgot it. :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I get like that too. Maybe we can create a sub unit with Hina and Momoko(she's an Intense♥ member)? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure! :D What should their first single be? :O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hm? I got nothing. I don't think undefined is a name, no? How about THE Chikara! or something. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you make the page? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I want Momoko's color to be Peach! Like Miyazaki Yuka's member color. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I followed her in the S/mileage audition. She's really grown on me, so I'm happy. Hina's color should be a fruit! :D Maybe we should call them Amai Fruit? XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah who should be in Amai Fruit? Also Momoko's color can be pink, but Yukanyan's color! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I want to use Tanabe Hana instead of Sasaki Ame. Also I rather use Kenshuusei instead of Foreigners, since I going to make a new group with them. I want Kenshuusei members Kobayashi Erika and Okamura Riko. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:24, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I'll make the page. :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:39, July 22, 2013 (UTC)